


Cursed

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: A treasure seeker investigates a legend, hoping for riches but finding an unexpected amount of naga cum.Yep, male naga





	Cursed

I’d heard all about the legend of the curse. Everyone had. Of course, the legend had failed to mention that the monster guarding the tomb was, quite literally, a giant snake.

I hate snakes.

“Do you dare to seek the treasure belonging to my Masters?” The thing asks. It must be really stupid, since I obviously have an armful of gold and I’m half way out the door already.

“No?” I try. You never know when that might work.

It raises itself up, giving me a good view of everything, and I mean everything. I can actually see its dick. Or dicks, I should say. There are two.

“The punishment for thievery is severe,” it (he?) says. “You cannot be allowed to leave.”

“Hey, I just told you I wasn’t here to steal anything,” I insist, shoving coins into my pockets as I speak. 

He looks puzzled for a moment, or at least as puzzled as a snake can possibly look. “Then why else would you be here?”

Time to put my game face on, I suppose. I’ve seduced my way out of many a situation before, but then there were usually less…. snakes involved.

“Well, I’m here for  _you_ , of course,” I say, lowering my lids and prowling forward seductively. “When I heard that someone like  _you_  might be down here, all alone, I could hardly resist. And look at you… just as big and beautiful as I’d hoped.”

The thing doesn’t move a muscle as I reach out and run a single finger down his belly/chest/underside. Okay so perhaps I don’t know much about snake anatomy, but it has a nice effect; his eyes widen, those slit-like pupils narrow and the overall effect is pretty funny.

“So, what do ya say?” I prompt, leaning in to really invade his personal space.

“I… I don’t….”

Both dicks twitch and I nearly jump back in shock. I’d barely even touched the creature, and he was seriously getting turned on?! You had to admit though, an eternity guarding a musty old tomb must be pretty lonely. I even felt a bit sorry for him as he started to get hard, and he turned his face away in what I assumed was embarrassment.

Huh. This was probably the first time I’d found a snake to be kinda cute.

“Please, forgive me, I…” He mumbles, starting to coil himself up and hiding that incredible view from me. “Perhaps you should just leave. You have my apologies.”

Wow. That’s it? My plan worked perfectly, I guess. I can just go. Stroll right on out of here.

“No,” I say, huffing. I just can’t believe he would just send me away like that.  _Me_.

“I really must insist -”

“And  _I_  really must decline,” I snap, reaching for him again. He’s getting on my nerves now.

“You… you smell so good,” is all he says as I stroke along that scaly skin again. I had half expected it to feel slimy, but it’s dry and so, so smooth. Fascinating.

“Mmmm? What do I smell of?”

I coax it to move and it obeys, slowly unravelling once again.

“You smell of… of life. Of the sun. The outside.”

Those words cause a pang in my chest.

“When was the last time you went outside?” I ask curiously, continuing to explore his strange body with my hands.

“I don’t know.”

“Uh huh. And why are _you_  the one that has to stay in this stupid tomb? What’s stopping you from just…  leaving?”

He appears to be thinking, his head cocked to the side.

“I don’t know,” he says again.

He practically rolls over when my fingers start to drag lower. That whole body sort of undulates as he pushes those two cocks forward, and I notice just how hard they have gotten, sticking straight up. Unlike the rest of his body, the skin on them looks velvety soft and shiny and pink. I can hardly help myself, reaching for the one on the left and giving it a squeeze.

He hisses. Really hisses, like the snake that he is, vibrating with the sound, and we both look a bit surprised at his outburst.

“I’m sorry,” he says, looking at the ground again, and I can actually feel him trembling.

It is so sweet. Endearing, even. I give that cock another quick squeeze, a grin on my face, and feel him shudder when I sink to my knees.

“Oh god… oh god….” he moans as I lean in.

Wow, I never knew snakes were religious. I’m learning so much today. My main conundrum right now though is a mathematical one - two cocks. One mouth.

Fortunately, I’ve always been good at maths. Well, sort of. I use my hands to just push the two together, holding the stiff flesh still as I swipe my tongue up the crease in between them.

“Fuck, fuck.”

Oh, so he knows how to curse too. I like it. I lick up to the tips and taste him, a strangely pleasant musky tang, swirling my tongue first around the left head and then the right. Both are wet.

“Fuuckkk, fuck, you mustn’t… I can’t…”

He’s losing it so easily, like he’s gone hundreds of years without touch and he’s suddenly getting a blowjob, though I suppose that’s exactly what’s happening. It spurs me on as I stuff one of the dicks deep into my mouth and begin to pump the other with my hand, a fast pace that has him hissing again, his words lost among the animalistic noises.

I switch cocks quickly, not wanting to leave the other one out, but he is coming before I even get the chance to give it much of a suck. His body gives a sinuous flex, the one dick ramming further into my mouth and the other convulsing in my hand as hot fluid spurts out, wave after wave filling my mouth and dribbling down over my chin, streaks from the other hitting my chest.

He’s still hissing gently when I swallow the huge load, his eyes clenched tightly shut.

“Oh, damn,” I mutter, taking in the mess. My chest is covered in ropes of white, and it only smears it in more when I try to wipe at it.

The snake is being no help at all. He only sinks to the ground in a (quite literally) boneless heap, his eyes opening slowly to look at me.

“Thank you,” he says shyly.

I snort out a laugh. “Yeah, yeah. Maybe you can return the favour later. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that long tongue of yours - you can put it to good use when we get out of here.”

He raises his head, looking hopeful. “We?”

The coins still jangle in my pocket as we step outside into the warm, open air, but as I watch the wonder on that sweet creatures face I cannot help but feel like I’ve discovered a much greater treasure than the one I went in for.


End file.
